El mejor regalo de Cumpleaños
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: PersonajeXLector. Es tu cumpleaños, recibes numerosos regalos tanto buenos como malos pero... ¿Donde está el contratista de Mad Hatter? Pasen y Lean! Primer Fic de Pandora Hearts, no sean muy duros


**Konichiwa Minna-san ^^**

**Este es mi primer One-shot de Pandora Hearts, espero les guste y Onegai no sean muy duros conmigos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes por desgracia le pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki-san u.u **

**En fin:**

**Los personajes hablan**

**El mejor regalo de cumpleaños.**

Te encontrabas en los cuarteles generales de Pandora, vagando sin rumbo y con la mirada perdida. Hoy era tu cumpleaños, un motivo de felicidad y alegría. Sin embargo, tu buscabas a algo, o a _alguien._ Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de tu parte. En la mañana y tarde ocurrieron bastantes encuentros, pero ninguno con quien querías.

Te encontraste a Sharon-onee-sama, quien por ser tu día especial te regalo un vestido bastante descubierto de un color rosa pastel.

**¿No es lindo?- **Cuestiono la señorita de la casa, con una gran sonrisa, que de no conocerla bien habrías dicho que era inocente.

**Cla-claro, Sharon-onee-sama**- Respondiste, para comenzar a cambiarte.

Quiero que lo uses en la fiesta de esta noche- Terció arrebatandote tu ropa y sacandote educadamente de la habitación.

Ese regalo era el culpable de que toda Pandora te deborará con la mirada.

También te topaste con Alice, quien demostrando que se había olvidado totalmente de este día, te dejo comer un _poco _de carne.

**¡Suficiente!- **Gruño ella en cuanto mordiste un pedacito.

**Okey, de todas maneras gracias**- Dijiste con una gotita, para proceder a buscar al albino. Con la frustación dibujada en tus facciones.

Haciendo gala de tu suerte, apareció tu rubio amigo, Oz.

**¡Felicidades!- **Te gritó al verte, al tiempo que te abrazaba.

**Arigatou, Oz** -Respondiste con sincera alegría al tiempo que sostenías la pequeña cajita que el oji esmeralda te había entregado.

**Es hermoso**- Musitaste en cuanto abriste la cajita. Un bello reloj de color negro con detalles en dorado y plateado, cautivaba tu vista.

**Abrelo**- Te sugirio Oz. Cosa que hiciste de inmediato descubriendo que el reloj de bolsillo despedía la misma melodía que el del rubio.

**Muchas gracias-** Dijiste con la voz entrecortada al ver semejante regalo, el cual colgaste de tu vestido. Luego de la alegría inicial recordaste tu objetivo y seguiste caminando en búsqueda de el escurridizo sombrerero.

Casualmente te encontraste con Elliot y Leo, quienes estaban en Pandora por motivos desconocidos. El segundo no tardo nada en felicitarte y entablar una conversación mientras que el primero te miraba ¿sonrojado?.

**¿Por que llevas eso puesto?-** Inquirió entre avergonzado y molesto.

**Sharon-onee-sama me obligo- **Respondiste. Ya harta de la miradas lujuriosas te escondiste tras ellos.

**¿Y por que no te lo quitas?-** Esa simple e inocente pregunta te hizo enrojecer, y enseguida ambos entendieron.

**Elliot, debes aprender a pensar lo que dices-** Regaño Leo, acompañandolo de un puñetazo. La platica fue a un ritmo normal hasta que te llevaron a que vieras tu regalo.

**Espero que te guste- **Hablaron ambos, antes se sentarse en el piano y tocarte una hermosa y tranquila melodía. Alegre, justo como ellos te describían.

**Gracias, es muy hermosa**- Susurraste, abrazando a ambos y dandoles pequeños besos en las mejillas.

**De nada-** Te respondió Leo, algo sonrojado. Elliot por otra parte estaba rojo cual tomate. Agradeciste una vez más el curioso regalo y te marchaste.

Y claro no podía faltar la rata de Vincent Nightray. El rubio te intercepto en el pasillo y te metio en su habitación tan inesperadamente que no tuviste ni tiempo de patearlo.

**Feliz Cumpleaños** -Susurro con su calido aliento en tu oído incomodandote.

**Gracias**- Respondiste recelosa**- ¿Ahora, me podría soltar?- **Pregunto a pesar de saber que era inútil.

**Oh, primero dejame entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños-** Continuo hablando para proceder a besar tu cuello, incomodandote de sobre manera.

**Claro, Vincent-sama-** Susurraste sensualmente para distraerlo. Cosa que funciono, y aprovechaste para echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo a la primera habitación abierta que encontraste. La cual curiosamente era la de tu Uke amigo.

**¿Que haces aquí?- **Escuchaste preguntar a aquella voz que tan bien conocías.

**Escondiendome de tu hermano**- Respondiste para luego sentarte en el sillón de la habitación del oji dorado.

**Ya veo**- Dijo sonrojado seguramente por tu dio vuelta para luego pararse frente a ti escondiendo algo tras su espalda-**Feliz cumpleaños**- Te tendió una pistola parecida a la suya, solo que esta tenía grabado con letra pulcra y sofisticada tu nombre**- ¿Te gusta?- **Pregunto sonrojado, tal cual el Uke que era.

**Mucho, de verdad gracias-** Agradeciste sinceramente al tiempo que te levantabas para abrazarlo.

**De nada, Ada me ayudo**- Agrego con una sonrisa al recordar a la hermana mayor-menor de su amo.

**Entonces le agradeceré en cuanto la vea-** Con eso te sentaste nuevamente en el sillón- **Un día de estos me enseñaras a usarla**- Afirmaste mientras le apuntabas con la pistola.

**Claro-** Te contesto sonriendo, para luego jalarte de la mano al salón principal. Ahora que te fijas está vestido con el típico traje elegante. Sacas el reloj que Oz te dio y compruebas que tu fiesta está a punto de empezar.

**¡Esperen!-** Los intercepto Liam.

**Liam-san- **Musitaste con una sonrisa al verlo tan apresurado como siempre.

**Felicidades-** Te dijo, tendiendote una caja rectangular no muy grande, de color dorado

**Arigatou**- Lo abrazaste guardando la pistola que tenias en la mano en uno de los pliegues de tu vestido. Recibite su obsequio y lo abriste con curiosidad descubriendo una pequeña pluma del mismo color de la caja.

**Escribe-** Te pidió el "sirviente" de Xerxes. Petición a la cual accediste y descubriste que la pequeña pluma escribia en un tono azul como el mar.

**Muchas gracias, Liam-san-** Susurraste conmovida y este te abrazo.

**Lo mejor para la mejor**- Con esa última frase le tomaste la mano y corriste con ambos al salón sin importarte andar con vestido. Esperando que en el salón por fin encontrarás al escurridizo contratista de Mad Hatter.

Pero a pesar de tu lindo día, la espledida fiesta, los saludos y la alegría flotando en el aire no pudiste hablar con el portador de Emily. Estaba en tu fiesta pero siempre que te acercabas a hablar con él, alguien te interceptaba. Generalmente era Elliot o Sharon. Agregandole el hecho de los continuos coqueteos.

Al terminar la fiesta y despedirte apropiadamente de todos, regresaste a tus aposentos. Te cambiaste a un ligero pijama muy diferente a los que se solían usar en esa epoca, una que te había dado Echo a petición de Vincent-sama, pero gracias a Dios la pequeña decidió retenerlo esa noche como regalo de cumpleaños.

Así que ahora te encontrabas en el balcón de tu habitación mirando fijamente a la luna, mientras suspirabas con frustración al recordar que el contratista de Mad Hatter al que con tanto esmero buscaste ni siquiera te había saludado, cuando normalmente era el primero en saludarte... aunque claro, solo por molestarte.

Aún así esperabas que te saludará en este día. No pedías que te besara o te regalará un obsequio como los demás. Simplemente querías verlo y que te dijerá un sincero: Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Eso era mucho pedir?

Algo desanimada te volteaste para entrar y dormir, pero no esperabas que esa voz que tanto habías querido escuchar te detuviera.

**¿Adonde vas?-** Pregunto curioso. Tu al escuchar su pregunta voltiaste y lo viste apoyado en el barandal donde segundos antes tu estabas.

**A dormir- **Le contestaste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**Y yo que vine a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños-** Dijo con fingido enfado.

**Ah si, y ¿Que es?- **Te pico el bicho de la curiosidad. Xerxes no respondió solamente señalo con la cabeza la mesa. Por primera vez desde que saliste notaste que está tenia un pastel grande y dos té.

**¿Una cena romantica a la Luz de la Luna? No sabía eso de ti Break**- Te burlaste de él, al tiempo que ibas a sentarte y con uno de tus dedos sacabas algo de merengue- **Mmm**- Emitiste al probar el dulce sabor que tu boca conocia tan bien.

**¿Por que la cara de placer al comer?-** Cuestiono Break solo para picarte un poco. Tus mejillas se colorearon dejandole más que claro que su objetivo se cumplió.

**¿No puedes simplemente callarte y no arruinar el momento?- **Respondiste la pregunta con otra pregunta y le indicaste sentarse frente a ti.

**No**- Respondió sonriente-** Solo por ser tu cumpleaños el último trozo será tuyo**- Te comunico Break arrastrando la palabras.

**Lindo gesto**-Suspiraste. Aunque en realidad el gesto era maravilloso. Usualmente cuando comías con el albino, él se comía el último trozo.

Miraste la luna y agradeciste internamente por los regalos recibidos y la velada. Ciertamente no era la típica cena romantica ya que, no se estaban besuqueando o haciendo cursilerías. Simplemente comían y hablaban como los _amigos _que eran.

En definitiva ese era... el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

**Lo repito, primer fic xDD**

**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Está basado en mi comportamiento.**

**Es mi regalo de cumpleaños de mi para mi y ustedes n.n**

**Me despido Minna-san!**

**Atte. Akaiandaoi**


End file.
